What Happens When You Give A Bad Review
by BatThing
Summary: Bruce is on his computer, making his daily visit to, you got it, Fanfiction.net, and he incounters a problem! (I made it more readable...)


What Happens When You Give A Bad Review.  
  
By: The Batthing  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Bat-charaters. you already know who those belong to. BOB KANE and DC COMICS.  
~*~*"What do you think when you see? Continuous losers those people like me. I hope you never believe. just for a moment you're better than me. The truth is that we are the same, All different people, only one name. I hope that you will agree, that all of you are people like me." -Audio Adrenaline "People Like Me'~*~*  
Batman looked over his shoulder, his eyes swiftly scanning his surroundings as his gloved fingers dropped to the keyboard of The Batcomputer. He nodded twice, seeing no one was nearby, then clicked key after key, typing in the words: 'Fanfiction.net' into the search engine, grinning as he did so. Well, it wasn't really a grin, in fact, it looked more like a snarl, yet the corners of his mouth twitched, so it was classified as a 'smile'.  
  
He took in a deep breath, and looked over his shoulder once more and clicking on the category 'cartoons', and watching as the computer hummed and whizzed, bringing up the new file load, he traced the mouse over to the title 'The New Batman Superman Adventures' and clicked with a light chuckle, or growl, you choose. His eyes fell on the few stories and he made a face at them, seeing that he had only a few that his followers had designed just for him. Yet that was NOT the reason he had come. He clicked on one story's review, seeing it had a few new reviewers who put in their comments.  
  
His heart skipped a beat in excitement, had someone reviewed this story titled 'Silence The Violence!' by the mysterious 'Mr.Guns=violence." He read the words carefully, written by someone named: 'Ucantwritecrapoldman' and took a deep breath. The review read: "Who the heck are you? Why are you even trying to do something you totally suck at? That story was worse than whoever wrote 'Land Before Time XXX!' Take a hint and remove this crappy story! You SUCK! I hate you, and I hate your story. You better be glad that The Batman isn't real, cause if he was he'd come and kick your sorry behind in for that insult of a story!" "The story was STUPID!!!! It's to long and to boring! More action, more violence, more gore. if you can't do that, then don't try to write again!" From: 'Loserfinder'.  
  
Batman licked his lips and frowned, hissing while he did so. He had worked hard on that fanfiction, and for what? To be insulted?! He was a man who tried to help people, people like this? People who thought that he couldn't write about Batman when he WAS Batman? He pushed away from the table and shook his head, there were going to some serious troubles for 'Mr.Loserfinder' and his friend when he got a hold of- "Bruce, what are you doing?" Batman whirled around and glared hard as Tim and Dick walked up behind him, both smiling slightly.  
  
"Reading fanfictions over yourself 'eh?" Dick questioned with a knowing wink.  
  
"No. Go away."  
  
Tim leapt to Bruce's side and shook his head. "Hey, you may think you are smart, but you don't need to know everything." He pointed to himself, then to Dick. "Take Dick for example."  
  
"Yeah." Dick began with a large grin. "Take me."  
  
"Most people say that: 'All I need to know, I learned in kindergarten.' Dick though, he says: 'All I need to know I learned from kindergartners!'"  
  
Bruce grunted and ignored the boy, finding himself ashamed that he had raised him into such a place where he thought such a thought as funny. "Go."  
  
Dick kicked Tim in the butt and grunted. "I think he is in one of his moods again."  
  
"Which one? There are so many to choose from!"  
  
"The 'leave me alone, cause I am having a bad day and if you don't I'll just make you work out for an hour. or till you get the point that I don't like you." "Oh, mood number 72B5k33."  
  
"Heh, you know 'em better that me, come on, lets head out to Babs, and bombard her kitchen. Maybe she'll cook us something nice."  
  
Tim nodded violently, and spun on his heels. "If not, we will simply bring up the facts that she is a woman, and we are men."  
  
"I man, you woman. me eat, you-."  
  
"She'll say kick you're butt in or something smart." '  
  
"'Course, she is Barb, isn't she?" The two trotted away, and Batman hung his head, letting out a thick and annoyed sigh.  
  
"I guess I'll stick to fighting crime." He then got up and walked away, on the way out, grabbing a pencil and some paper and shoving them into his utility belt.  
END  
  
Yeah, it wasn't as good as I would hope, but if any of you wanna give suggestions, I am not kidding, then tell me. I might spice it up a little! Ok, now watch me get burned for posting this story *winks*!  
  
Ohhh, this story is for all you writers, never lead a bad review, that's my point that I am trying to get across. GET IT? Eh, thought so. Oh yeah, THANKS CARMEN! AnnnnnnD, Mr. Janssen, I think I have been spelling it wrong all along, no wonder I was having troubles finding my teacher! 


End file.
